Prequel to Fate: A Gossip Girl Prequel
by victrolannights
Summary: What happened when the NJBC was young? How did they find love in each other?   chair/serenate
1. The Rising Sun

**This story is written in inspiration from Chuck and Blair's 5 year mark (10/7/07-10/7/11) and SaveChuckBlair's celebration. I might write another chapter about Nate and Serena if people like these. Leave comments =) Happy limoanniversary! **

An eight-year-old Blair Waldorf awoke to the small hum of her radiator on a brisk November morning. Her small brown eyes glanced at her best friend Serena Van der Woodsen, who lied next to her, dressed in her navy Juicy Catore sweat suit in a deep slumber. On Blair's left side was Nate Archibald who wore nothing but his plaid boxers. Blair smiled. She loved it when Nate fell asleep in his boxers. He was so darn cute with his tousled blonde hair and long eyelashes. Blair had the biggest crush on Nate, ever since Kindergarten. Maybe even before that. Once when they were playing dressup, she pretended she was marrying Nate. When Dorota read to her books about princesses and far off lands, she imagined Nate as the prince, saving her from her penthouse in New York City and whisking her away to a far off land where they would live happier ever after. Next to Nate lied Chuck Bass, whose body was half off of the bed. Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck was such a wild sleeper. She never let him sleep next to her because every time she woke up, he would be right on top of her. Blair loved it when her three best friends slept over. Every time all of their parents had an event to go to, the four kids had a sleepover. Usually, it was at the Waldorf Penthouse but sometimes it was at other houses too. However, Dorota was really good at taking care of the children thus making it more appropriate setting for the sleepover. Blair knew her mom and dad would probably not be back until one in the afternoon because usually they stayed at a flat they had in the city and the limo would be outside to take her friends home at two o clock. The sleepovers happened so frequently, it was almost a part of everyday life. Sometimes, if the parents wanted a night to themselves, they just sent their children to the Waldorf's. Blair squinted through the dark at her clock. It was six o clock in the morning. Dorota did not wake up until seven to prepare breakfast. Blair was starving and there was no way she was going to fall back asleep with an empty stomach. Blair rolled over Serena, not being careful at all knowing what a heavy sleeper she is, and put on her furry rope that was hanging on her bathroom door.

Putting her hair up into a sloppy bun, Blair padded down the staircase and into the kitchen. Being too small to reach the cabinet, she climbed up onto the counter and reached for the handle. All of the sudden, she heard a voice behind her say, "Good morning beautiful." Out of surprise, Blair fell off the counter and onto the floor.

"Chuck!" Blair screeched, forgetting about the people still sleeping.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring at her lying strewn on the tile floor.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, standing up and wiping wisps of her chestnut hair out of her face.

Chuck grinned at her and muffled a laugh. Blair rolled her eyes at him. At age eight, Blair's had more sass than Summer on One Tree Hill. Chuck brought out her sassiest side. She loved to push him around. Chuck gazed out the window.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise?" he asked her, still gazing out the window with his deep brown eyes.

"No. I usually am not up this early." Blair exclaimed, turning to look out the window.

"Then come on!" Chuck said as he grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her towards the fire escape.

"Where are we going!" Blair hissed as her and Chuck climbed the fire escape stairs.

The morning air whipped against her face as Chuck pulled her up the cold black stairs. The stairs ended and Blair realized that they were on the rooftop of her apartment building. She had never been up there before; she had never known it even existed.

Chuck mused, "You've never been up her before huh. There's one of these in every apartment building. They're great for watching sunsets…and a really good place to hide from your parents."

He led Blair over to a stone ledge and they both sat down to watch the sunset. All of the sudden, the sun peeked out from the hundreds of buildings in the quiet city. It seemed illuminate the city in only a matter of seconds. Purples and oranges were fading in the backdrop; their color bursting through the faded blue. The Upper East Side was awakening now. It was marking a new day, November 7th.

"It's breathtaking." Blair murmured, entranced in the sunrises' beauty.

Chuck smiled and looked over at Blair. It seemed as though the sunrise and her delicate frame seemed to paint a symmetrical painting. He had never noticed how beautiful she truly was until that moment. It seemed as though the world had stopped moving, time had stopped ticking, and his brain had stopped thinking. He couldn't explain to himself what was happening. He was wearing nothing but one of Nate's undershirts and plaid pants, but he felt so warm inside. Blair turned her head and looked down, realizing Chuck and her were still holding hands, and slowly moved her hand out of his warm grasp. Blair felt like she was entranced, and not by the sunset anymore. She was somehow entranced by Chuck. She felt as though their hands intertwined them in a way she could not explain. There was a silence between them as they breathed slowly. What had just happened? Why did they both feel this way? After all, they were only eight years old. Blair looked up at Chuck and gazed into his deep brown eyes. She felt and urge she had never felt before. Not with Nate, not with any other boy. She felt the urge to kiss him. Chuck felt the urge too. Blair slowly leaned into him, her heart racing. Chuck felt like he was going to hurl right over the side of the building. His stomach was filled with butterflies that fluttered rapidly. Suddenly, Blair stopped leaning in. She ripped herself out of fate's path and sat upright. Chuck offered her a smile, but deep inside he was screaming. Blair smiled back at him, her insides screaming too.

"Let's go eat. I bet Nate and Serena are awake now and Dorota probably has breakfast ready." Blair exclaimed, standing up and trying not to meet Chuck's gaze.

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" Chuck said as he headed towards the steps.

Neither one of them spoke of this event ever again. Blair and Chuck forced that morning out of their memory and moved on. Fate would try to intervene the two, but they would keep pushing it away. However, the spark became a flame on November 7th, 2007 during a fateful night at Victor Victrola. And the flame will never die down, no matter how much water is poured onto it. Because what Chuck and Blair have is a bond like no other. They are magnetic. They feel the undeniable pull towards each other. Sometimes, fate is stronger than what is expected.

**I know its not good, but it is my first fanfiction EVER (yeah i know wow) so leave me some constructive criticism. If you want a SereNate chapter, I think its in the oven ;) At first this was a oneshot, but now I'm thinking of making it a series. **

**-written by becca (xUltraVioletBlur, RauhlPrincess)**


	2. Unexplained Beauty

Nate awoke to the sweet aroma of Serena's Redkin shampoo wafting from her blonde locks. He must have rolled over to her when Blair got up, because he didn't remember lying down next to her. Blair always made sure she had a spot next to Nate, but Nate loved sleeping in the middle of both girls. Or just sleeping next to Serena. Oh how he loved her scent, an unexplainable mix of cream and berry, that he loved waking up to. His hazel eyes opened up to her blonde hair that flowed halfway down her back. He loved waking up to Blair too, but waking up to Serena was different. It was almost like waking up to the sun peeking through the window; the warmth welcomed you to a new day. Serena was still in full slumber. After all, it was 6:30 in the morning, but yet Nate was ready for a new day.

The sun peeked through the window of Blair Waldorf's window and illuminated Serena's body. Nate was entranced by her beauty in that moment. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. The way she slept was so peaceful that Nate felt as though he could watch her for hours. The light made Serena almost look angelic. Nate felt his heart thump through his chest. He couldn't explain what was going on. Maybe he was dreaming.

All of the sudden, Serena started to stir. She opened her big blue eyes and batted them a couple of times. She met her gaze with Nate's and studied him. The sun shone through his hair and made his eyes almost look golden. He looked like Green Latern after he saved the world; his glow was so strong. Was she dreaming? Could this type of beauty really exist?

It seemed like an hour, but this moment between them was only a minute long. Serena ended the entrancement with her melodic voice. "Good morning sleepyhead." She giggled, throwing a pillow at Nate. Nate snapped out of the entrancement and hit her with a pillow.

"You're the sleepyhead. You're the last one awake." He told her, hitting her again with the pillow.

Serena smiled and laid her head on Nate's chest. "Where are Chuck and Blair?" She asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know, they weren't here when I woke up." Nate exclaimed, wondering where they could be. Serena's head on his chest felt warm and welcoming. He stroked her blonde hair away from her face. He felt like he should kiss her, but he didn't know how. After all, he was only eight years old. Serena looked up and gazed into his eyes. Should she kiss him? She trembled as he leaned down towards her face. Nate couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss his best friend. He slowly leaned back up and stared at the ceiling fan.

"Well, I smell breakfast!" Serena exclaimed, sitting up and flinging the covers off of her.

"Chuck and Blair are probably already down there waiting for us." Nate responded, throwing on a random shirt he found in his corner of Blair's room.

Nate saw Serena's beauty from that day on as something he could never describe. As life went on and the tables turned, he thought he saw beauty in other things. Serena did the same. But the two realized that nothing could compare to the beauty they saw in each other. Their beauty was not just physical beauty, but a mix of their feelings, ambitions, and desires all wrapped into one. A beauty that no one else could hold. And like Blair and Chuck, fate would keep trying to push them together. And in the end, fate would bring them together.


	3. The Dress Up Game

**This chapter was inspired by next week's episode when Blair remembers her dressing up when they were young and asks Chuck if he remembers. I know this series is so fluffy, but I will try to add drama into it later on.**

Blair sat on top of her counter wearing her favorite sparkly flats and a princess dress her dad had bought her while on a business trip to Paris. She also wore her silver crown and carried a rose from the living room for effect. Blair loved playing princess. She fluffed her curly chestnut hair, preparing for her favorite part.

"Where is my prince? I have been locked in this tower forever!" Blair yelled, looking around to see where Nate would spring out from. She was fully engaged in her role: facial expressions and everything. It was very hard for her not to smile, but she had to stay in character.

"I am here Princess Blair of France! I have come to save you!" Nate responded, running in from the living room into the kitchen. Nate wore one of Harold's bow ties and a prince crown, looking like Prince Charming meets James Bond. Nate slid in front of her and reached his hand up to her. Blair grinned. She loved when Nate played her prince. After all, it was good practice for one day when he really would become her prince. Blair hopped off the counter and took Nate's hand. The two turned and galloped up the staircase. Suddenly, Chuck leapt out of a hallway closet and toppled the two down to the ground. The three of them lied on the floor and laughed until their insides hurt.

"The princess is mine!" Chuck yelled, taking Blair's hand and running down the hallway. The two reached the end of the hallway and turned into Elenor and Harold's room. Chuck slammed the door behind them.

"Prince Nathaniel, save me from the Dark Knight!" Blair hollered, banging on the door. Chuck grabbed her hand and led her over to a chair. {no pun intended ;)} Taking one of Harold's belts, he tied Blair's hands behind her back so she could not get out of the chair. Chuck smiled his famous devilish grin that Blair adored so much.

"That will hold you until I find Princess Serena of England. After I find her, you two will be mine!" Chuck shrieked, giving Blair an evil eye. Blair giggled, pretending to try and break out of the belt. Chuck whipped around and out into the hallway in search for Princess Serena, who was hiding away from him under Blair's bed. Serena crawled out from under the bed and ran out into the hallway, practically running into Nate. The two shrieked and laughed as they fell on top of each other. For a split second, Serena saw this moment in a fairy tale. Nate was her prince and she was his long lost princess. They had run into each other after running from the bad guy. Nate smiled up at her, twirling her blonde hair into tendrils at her side. Serena loved when he did that. All of the sudden, the two saw Chuck rounding the corner. Nate swooped Serena up in his arms and carried her into Blair's bedroom. The pair went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Do we have a plan, Princess?" Nate asked, grinning his childish smirk.

"I don't have one Prince Nate. But we need to save Blair from the horrible dark knight Chuck!" Serena replied as she sat up on Blair's countertop.

"Well let's formulate a plan to save the dear Princess Blair!" Nate said as he fixed Serena's lopsided crown on her head. Serena giggled and helped him position the glimmering gold crown on top of her blonde locks.

Meanwhile, Blair sat tied up, waiting for her prince to save her. She sighed. Nate never took this long. She was starting to get bored. All of the sudden, Chuck scampered into the room and fell at Blair's feet. He looked up at her, staring into her chestnut eyes. They seemed to be illuminated by the light pouring in from the windows. Her brown hair flowed down her sides in natural waves like the ocean. She really did look like a princess.

"Marry me, Princess Blair. I know I may be evil, but you and I can rule my evil kingdom together and live happily ever after." Chuck proposed, taking her hand.

It was wrong, but deep down inside Blair liked this fairy tale. It was dark, twisted, manipulated, not at all storybook. Usually, the Princess always chose the good guy. But Blair realized she liked playing dirty and dangerous. Inside, her heart was pounding and even though they were just playing, she felt like she was in a story book, about to make her next move.

"Take me to your castle dark knight and I will become your princess forever." Blair responded, returning his glance with her evil smile. Chuck slowly stood up and untied her hands from behind her back. Taking her hand in his, he led her into the guest bedroom down the hall. He scooped her up into his arms, twirled her around, and the two of them fell to the floor. Blair lied on top of him laughing, her long chestnut hair flowing onto his chest. He looked up into her deep, mysterious eyes and gazed at her in wonder. He wondered if this was a dream because she seemed to be illuminated, just like a princess would in a movie. He also saw the dark side consuming her eyes. No longer did she have the innocent twinkle of a young girl, but the dim glow of danger flashing before her eyes. They both loved this feeling: being in danger together. Blair felt like her body was burning on top of his like hot coals. The devil seemed to be overcoming her in a way she could not explain.

She loved the danger and darkness that was Chuck Bass. She loved the innocence that was Nate. But she didn't want to be innocent anymore. She wanted to live on the edge. Slowly, she leaned in and planted a kiss on Chuck's cheek. The kiss seemed to linger forever and after she withdrew, the spot where she kissed him burned with passion.

"I like your danger." Blair whispered to Chuck, cocking her head slightly.

Before he could possibly respond, Dorota called for the children from the kitchen.

"Nathaniel, Mr. Chuck, Miss Serena, and Miss Blair please come to kitchen for lunch!" Dorota hollered up the stairs.

Blair slowly stood up and untwined herself from Chuck. She didn't know what just happened. All she knew was she liked it, a lot.

Chuck liked it a lot too. Little did he know, he would someday be proposing to a real Princess Blair. And the story would be even more dark and twisted than the one they were pretending to be in.

Who knew fairytales could become reality?

**Okay I know its a bit corny, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! If you like the story, add it to your favorites because more chapters are coming! I'm working on a chapter about the Hamptons =)**


	4. The Hamptons

**Finally, a chapter about the Hamptons. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was summertime in the Hamptons. The sun gleamed through the trees and onto the many luscious acres of land that were mostly privately owned. The Van der Woodsen's owned a good chunk of land and had a beautiful white house that had more rooms than they could inhabit. Every summer, the four families stayed at the house for a week and a half. Like always, the children were left to roam free and do as they wish, as long as they did not do anything that would put their family's name in vain.<p>

This summer, the four kids were twelve. The Van der Woodsens and Waldorfs flew down on the Waldorf's jet while the Archibalds took Chuck on the Van der Bilt helicopter. Once everyone was settled in their rooms, the festivities began. Mrs. Waldorf, Mrs. Archibald, and Mrs. Van der Woodsen always sat by the pool, tanning themselves and taking about the latest gossip. The men would sit by the bar and talk business deals and finance. The children would roam around the property, doing as they pleased. It was the same every summer, and everybody loved it that way. However this summer was slightly different. It was the first summer at the Hamptons that Blair and Nate were a couple. And while that did not change what the parents did, it somewhat changed the kids did. Now they were not just all friends, but more of a couple and their two friends, which made things a tad more awkward.

Blair and Serena lied in the hot summer sun on a Vera Bradley towel by the pool. Blair and Serena always had the best tans in school, without a doubt. The soft hum of a Madonna song made Blair drift into a slight sleep. She smiled, thinking of her first kiss with Nate. It was almost like a fairy tale. The two sixth graders trudged through the thick snow, laughing along the way. Blair could remember how her heart raced when Nate took her hand and walked her over to the pond. She loved feeding the ducks, so she and Nate fed them, laughing at nonsense and just acting like two middle schoolers in love. Then came the climax. The two stood up and looked in each other's eyes. They knew that it was the moment. Slowly, Nate leaned into Blair. Blair felt his cold hands shaking as he almost touched her lips. And then their lips touched and…

"CHUCK!" Blair screeched as she bobbed her head out of the chilly pool water. Chuck smiled his devilish smile as he watched her squirm in the water.

"You know you love me." He joked. Taking off his sunglasses, he jumped in the pool after Blair. Out of nowhere, Nate grabbed Serena's hand and the two toppled into the pool.

"Help me lifeguard, I'm drowning!" Serena screamed, pretending to drown in the three-foot pool. Nate laughed and pretended to save her. Serena giggled as Nate thrashed out of the water and cupped her body in his arms. She looked into Nate's deep eyes, and for a slight second, it seemed as though the world had stopped. Then she was thrown out of the moment by Blair, who stomped angrily out of the pool.

"I swear to god Bass I am going to kill you!" Blair hissed, swiping a dry towel from the cart.

"Oh come on Blair, come swim with us!" Nate said, still holding Serena in his arms. Serena realized Blair was staring at them, so she wriggled herself out of Nate's arms.

"Oh come on Waldorf. Too worried the chlorine will turn your hair green?" Chuck teased. Blair shot him another look. Then she looked her friends. She couldn't be a party pooper. And boy did Nate look cute wet. She threw the towel back onto the cart and grinned. She started a slow walk back to the edge of the pool and then abruptly threw herself over the edge.

"Lifeguard, save me!" Blair screamed as she fell into the clear blue water. Underwater, Blair closed her eyes, waiting for Nate's tanned arms to save her from the depths of the pool. However, Nate's arms did not save her. Someone else's scooped her out of the water.

"Hey, you're not certified!" Blair yelled, trying to squirm out of Chuck's arms. Chuck laughed and ducked underwater, still holding onto Blair. Even though the pool was chilly, Blair felt warm in Chuck's arms. It was the strangest feeling Chuck had encountered since the rooftop. Chuck shot Blair out of the water towards Nate. As she plummeted in the water, she felt Nate's arms scoop her up and yank her towards the air. Blair lied uncomfortably in Nate's arms, looking into his eyes. Why did she feel like she fit perfectly in Chuck's arms? In Nate's arms, she just felt like a pile of fluff. She looked up into Nate's eyes, trying to find the sparkle she so desperately wanted to find. But it was not there.

"Wow, I've saved one pretty girl. I'm sure glad I got her in time." Nate whispered, gazing into Blair's eyes. Suddenly, Blair kissed him and wrapped her arms around him in a cold embrace, desperate to find the high she felt during their first kiss.

"Okay let's keep this PG!" Serena joked, pushing Blair away from Nate. They all shared a long uncomfortable laugh.

But inside, Serena was feeling a hurt she had never felt before. A confusing and unexplainable hurt.

Heartbreak.

And all of them would be feeling this again and again for the rest of their lives until the day that they were united with their soul mate forever.

But that point was very far away from that moment.

* * *

><p>Serena and Blair sat at the edge of the pool, dipping their legs in. Dusk was just breaking at the Hamptons, and the view was remarkable.<p>

"B, do you remember our first summer here?" She asked, looking into the illuminated pool water.

"S you seriously think I would remember? We were three!" Blair responded, looking over and Serena.

"I remember me and you being carried in a helicopter by my dad. I mean..." She paused, looking deep into the night sky. "...its one of the only memories I can recall of my dad." Serena said with a slight sigh.

Blair did not know what to say to her. Serena's dad was always a touchy subject.

"I can remember my dad taking me and Nate to some candy shop. Nate got a red lollipop, and I got a Kit Kat." Serena continued, the memories flowing back to her like a train pulling rapidly into a station.

_The chimes rang as Nate and Serena ran into McMillian's candy shop, eager to see all of the candy. Mr. Van der Woodsen trudged behind the two toddlers, smiling at their happiness. _

_"Now you two can pick out anything you want, just make sure you let me pay for it." Mr. Van der Woodsen told them. Serena waddled over to the chocolate section, grinning at all of the choices. She had never seen so much chocolate in her life! She felt her dad come behind her and take her hand. Mr. Van der Woodsen smiled._

_"You'll always be my little Serena." He said, kissing the top of her fluffy blonde hair. _

Serena shuddered at the memory. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wished her step-dad Robert would love her that way. But if her dad loved her that much; why did he leave her behind? She felt Blair's arm go around her back.

"Serena, your dad made the biggest mistake leaving you and your family behind." Blair answered slowly, choosing her words carefully in order to not make her more upset. "...and if your ever feeling alone, remember your sister is always here."

Serena looked into Blair's eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Blair's skinny frame and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Do you ever feel like fate is pulling you in a direction you don't want to go in?" Serena asked, changing the subject. She looked into the setting sun, thinking about the feelings she felt in the pool with Nate.

"I guess so." Blair responded, looking into the setting sun with Serena, thinking about her past experiences with Chuck: The rooftop, the Dress Up Game, the pool encounter, and everything else. Was it fate? Blair didn't know for sure.

The two girls sat in silence, hugging each other tightly until the sun vanished behind the faded horizon, hoping for an answer.

* * *

><p>"And Nate takes the title once again!" Nate shrieked in delight. Chuck groaned in defeat. He had lost once again to Nate on the Xbox. They were playing their favorite game, <em>NBA Street Basketball<em>. They had a mini-tournament every time they came to the Hamptons, and Nate always won. Chuck was tired of loosing. They needed to start a new tradition.

"Nathaniel, we are never going to become men sitting here playing Xbox." Chuck said. "I say we do something...a little more manly." Chuck got up from the couch and motioned towards the basement. Nate followed him down the steps and into the beer celler.

"I think its time you and I had our first beer. I mean, I've obviously had beer before, but I think its time you tried it too." Chuck said, handing Nate a cold beer.

"But what if a parent sees?" Nate asked, his hands shaking at the thought of his dad finding him with a beer.

"Oh they'll never find out. Dude I'm Chuck Bass. I can hide anything." Chuck replied, giving Nate the "no duh" look.

* * *

><p>Too many beers later, the boys lied on the cold cellar floor, druken off their butts, laughing hysterically at nothing. Nate looked at Chuck.<p>

"Don't you think Serena is just so gorgeous? I mean every time I'm with her I feel so hypnotized by her!" Nate spoke drunkley, remembering how natural it felt to have Serena in his arms.

Chuck was drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough to forget that Blair was Nate's girlfriend. He decided to keep personal experiences out of his response. He didn't know how a drunken Nate would react to that.

"Yeah she's pretty. She's getting hotter and hotter by the minute." Chuck slurred, suddenly feeling really tired.

"Yeah...I think I lo..." Nate said, drifting off into sleep.

It was the boy's first drunken night together, and certainly not their last.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what did you think? I tried to imply more friendships in this chapter rather than just Chair and SereNate fluff. Leave a review! =)<strong>


End file.
